Kitten and Moose
by emma252
Summary: Just a one shot with Sam Winchester and an original female character. Knowing it could be their last night on Earth, Mia decides to finally give her virginity to Sam.


Mia watched Sam quietly from the doorway. He was finishing up packing for Detroit. It was time to kill the devil. That much was obvious. Sam wasn't going to say yes. He wouldn't in a million years.

They were actually going to kill him. Well, try to anyway. At least send him back into his cage with the help of the rings. The four rings from each of the horsemen.

Sam begged Mia not to come along with him. Fearing she would get hurt. Or worse. They had a major fight about it. But in the end, they both knew there was no way Mia would let him go alone. They loved each other. She wouldn't sit this one out no matter what, and Sam knew it, so he stopped fighting her on it.

Mia was very persistent.

Sam still wasn't happy about it though.

"Sam?" Mia piped up quietly from the doorway. Sam moved the bag to the floor, turned around and looked at Mia, sitting down on the chair the bag was previously on.

"Yeah, Mia?" He wondered, looking at her with a hint of a smile on his lips. Mia looked down, biting her bottom lip shyly.

"Your shoes are on." She pointed out, looking down at her own bare feet. "Are you going somewhere?"

Sam nodded slowly. "I have to run out and grab a few things kitten. I'll be back a few hours before sunrise. We can grab a nice breakfast before he hit the road. Okay?" He told her sweetly, standing up and kissing her lips swiftly and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'll be back in a bit." He whispered, kissing her forehead and Mia's eyes fluttered closed.

"Wait."

Sam went to walk past her when he felt her tiny hand wrap around his wrist, holding him back.

Sam turned to face her slowly. Raising his eyebrow in question.

Mia took a deep breath. "Wait." She repeated softly.

Sam nodded, gazing at her a bit worriedly, taking in her nervous appearance.

"Sam, this might be our last night on earth." She reminded gently. Sam nodded again, seeming a bit confused.

"I know, Mia. Where are you going with this?" He asked, taking her hand and rubbed it soothingly with his thumb. Mia sighed happily at the action.

"If it is our last night on earth, then I want to spend it with you... Completely." She told him, looking in his eyes as she said it.

Sam hesitated. "What exactly are you saying, Mia?" He asked warily.

Mia was a virgin. She wanted to wait until her wedding night to lose her virginity. Always has. Sam knew this, which is why for the past two years he respected that and never tried anything.

Mia wanted this. With Sam, it felt right, and she didn't care if she wasn't married to him. They loved each other, and that's what mattered.

Mia closed her eyes for a moment, opening them when she spoke.

"What I'm saying is... Will you make love to me, Sam?" She spoke softly, lifting up their joined hands and kissing the back of Sam's hand.

"Please?" She whispered against it, placing another lingering kiss to it before looking into Sam's forest green eyes.

Sam slowly smiled, gently placing a kiss to her lips and putting his hands on her cheeks.

Sam broke away from the kiss, smiling again.

"Mia, I would love nothing more than to finally make love to you." He told her sweetly.

"I just need to know if you're really ready to do that." Mia was already nodding before Sam even finished the sentence.

Same grinned, huffing out a small laugh.

"You're sure? I know you wanted to wait. I'll love you no matter what. You know that right?" He wondered again, wanting to make sure she wouldn't regret this. Making sure this is really what she wanted.

"Yes." Mia spoke. "I know, Sam. Never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you, Sam. So much. I want this with you." She reassured him.

"I love you too, Mia." Sam said smiling. "More than anything."

Mia smiled back, taking his hand in hers and leading them to their bed in the hotel suite. Looking down at it.

Sam could tell she was a bit nervous. He kissed her temple softly.

"Don't be nervous. I'm going to take care of you okay? I promise." He told genuinely.

Mia smiled against his lips. "I know." She said placing a hand on his cheek. "I trust you." She murmured, stroking the side of his face with her thumb.

Sam smiled at that, kissing her slowly. They did nothing but kiss for a few minutes, Sam wanting to take it slow, and ease into it. Their lips moved in sync with one another.

Sam then gently tugged on the hem of Mia's shirt, silently asking to take it off of her.

Mia broke away and allowed Sam to pull her shirt off. She blushed afterwards and covered her torso with her arms. Sam kissed her lips again, softly taking her forearms in his large hands and gently pulling them away from her body.

"You're beautiful, Mia. You don't need to hide your body from me." He told her sweetly, kneeling down and placing kisses along her exposed body. He started at her hips, placing a kiss to each before moving to her abdomen, working his way up to the valley of her breasts.

"You're perfect." He whispered to her, smiling a bit as she softly played with his long hair.

He kissed her breasts softly, running his hands down her sides as he did so, goosebumps forming on her skin.

He kissed the pulse point on her neck, leaving a small hickey there as her breathing sped up and she ran her fingers through his hair, sighing happily.

Sam stood back up, lifting his shirt over his head and ducking down to kiss Mia again.

Sam swiftly picked her up and laid her on the bed, hovering over her and never once breaking their kiss.

Mia arched her back into Sam as he bit on her lip, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it.

"Sam." Mia moaned softly, mouth slightly open as she ran her hands along his toned body. It was the most beautiful sound Sam had ever heard.

Sam gasped quietly as he felt her hands explore his upper body. He slowly pulled away, his hands on her hips as he looked down at Mia.

"Can I take these off?" Mia nodded almost frantically, her pupils blown and cheeks pink. Sam smiled and leaned down to place a single kiss right above the hem line of her jeans.

He pulled them down her legs slowly, almost teasingly as he stepped out of his own pants at the same time. When he looked back up, Mia had taken it upon herself to remove her bra as well. Leaving her spread out on the bed in nothing but her panties.

"Oh, Mia." Sam breath out, coming back to hover over her. "You're absolutely gorgeous." He told her meaningfully. Kissing her lips.

Mia parted her lips a bit, allowing Sam to let his tongue explore her mouth. Mia could feel his erection against her leg and it did make her feel nervous. But she also excited, they've waited so long for this and it was finally happening. She trusted him.

Mia gasped as she felt Sam's hands kneading her breasts. Pinching her nipples, gently enough so it wouldn't hurt, but she would definitely feel it.

"Sam!" She gasped out, her head rolling back as she bit her broke away to suck one of her pink nipples into his mouth, rolling around it with his tongue, giving the same treatment to her other one.

"God- Sam..." Mia moaned tugging lightly on Sam's hair which had him moaning too.

He had never been this hard in his life. He wanted nothing more than to just ravish her right then and there.

But tonight wasn't about him. Tonight was about Mia, and he would take care of her.

Sam bit his lip, kissing up her neck, nipping at her jawline before making his way up once again to her lips.

"Sam?" Mia breathed in a questioning tone, after a couple more minutes of kissing.

Sam pulled back, looking into her eyes, wondering if something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked her, kissing her forehead.

Mia didn't answer, too shy to really say it. Instead she just slipped the tips of her fingers into the band of his boxers and looked back up at him, blushing.

Sam nodded, smiling a bit. "Don't be shy, it's okay." He murmured, kissing her forehead again.

Mia smiled, lightly tugging his boxers off. Sam watching as she pulled down his boxers and he pulled them off his body.

When Sam looked back at Mia she had her mouth open in shock, cheeks more pink than before as she looked to him, panicking a bit.

"Sam... You're-that's huge! Will it even fit?" She asked worriedly, fidgeting with the sheets. "It's going to hurt. I-" She mumbled, shaking her head.

Sam shushed her, kissing her softly.

"I'm going to take of you remember? I'm going to to be gentle. Okay? I love you. But if you you've changed your mind you need to tell me. I won't be angry-" Mia shook her head.

"No, no. I didn't change my mind, I'm just- I trust you." Mia told sincerely. "I love you too, Sam."

Sam smiled, kissing her again, reaching down slowly to take off her panties.

Mia felt very exposed as he slid them down her tan legs, resisting the urge to cover up.

Sam gently spread her legs apart, kissing her clit as his fingers felt her core. Checking if she was ready. She was definitely wet enough.

"Sam! Uh... Feels so good, Sam." Mia moaned out, tightly fisting the bedsheets as Sam ate her out for a bit, loving the sound of her moans. Not wanting her to cum to soon, he crawled back up her body, kissing her and letting her taste herself on his lips.

Mia moaned softly, lightly fisting his hair.

"You're perfect." He told her lining up his tip to her small hole. Mia's breath hitched as she felt it.

She went stiff and looked at Sam a bit scared.

"Mia, kitten, you need to relax." He told gently, knowing it would hurt her more if she didn't. "You have to trust me, okay?"

Mia nodded. "I trust you." She whispered, relaxing her body and pulling Sam down for a kiss. Sam kissed her for a moment, letting her relax more and let her focus on the kiss.

He started to ever so slowly push in. His tip stretching her as she gasped and threw her head back.

"Ah! Oh, Sam!" She cried out, the pain outweighed the pleasure, her grip tightening on his hair. Sam bit back a pleasured groan at the action.

"Shh. It's okay, it'll get better. I promise, Mia." Sam reassured her, hating seeing her in pain. Mia nodded, face contorting in pain.

"It hurts." She breathed, biting her lip.

"Do you want me to st-"

"No." Mia interrupted. "I want this. I love you, Sam."

Sam kissed her neck. "I love you too, Mia. So much kitten." He promised, pushing in more, almost all the way in.

Mia let out a frustrated whine, biting on her lip. Sam reached down to find her clit, rubbing it in figure eights to distract from the pain.

He sighed in relief as Mia's face began to relax, hearing her soft moans. Sam placed kisses all over her face, murmuring quietly how much he loves her.

Mia took a deep breath, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing him in the rest of the way, crying out as she did so.

Sam moaned, "Mia... You okay?" He asked after a moment of composing himself.

Mia nodded. "Yeah... You're just-you're kind of gigantic you know?"

Sam chuckled a bit, kissing her sweetly. "You're amazing."

Mia smiled back, kissing him. She looked down at where their bodies were joined. She looked up at Sam, kissing his jawline.

"I love you." She whispered to him. Sam smiled, brushing her hair from her face. "I love you too, Mia."

Mia was pretty relaxed now, beginning to move her hips a bit. Sam got the hint, knowing it was okay to move now.

Sam nodded, slowly pulling almost all the out before pushing back in.

Mia winced, still in a bit pain but slowly starting to get better as Sam continued to rock into her gently.

"Yes. Sam! Oh, so good, Sam. Oh my-Sam!" Mia moaned, Sam rocked into her at a slow pace. His eyes screwed shut in concentration, trying to resist the urge to just pound into her.

"Mia- God, you're amazing." He moaned out.

"Faster, Sam. Please." Mia pleaded, moaning out as she rakes her nails down Sam's back. Sam nodded, sighing in relief as he went faster, listening to Mia's loud moans as he tried to hold back his own orgasm.

Sam loved Mia's moans. They're so beautiful. He moaned himself as Mia arched into him, gasping.

"Sam-I think I'm gonna-" Mia gasped out, pulling lightly on Sam's hair.

Sam leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Let it go kitten, show me how good I make you feel. I love you so much."

Mia threw her head back, a loud moan escape her lips as she cried out Sam's name.

Sam bit his lip at the sight, and with a couple more thrusts he his own peak, releasing inside of Mia before collapsing next to her.

They laid there for a bit, catching their breath. Mia turned to Sam, laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you." Mia whispered, tilting her head up to place a sweet kiss on his collarbone. Sam smiled.

"You don't need thank me, Mia." He told her, kissing the top her head. "I'm more happy I got to experience that with you."

Mia smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, kitten. More than anything." He murmured, running a hand through her hair and kissing her head.

Mia sighed in content, snuggling happily into Sam as she drifted off to sleep.

Sam tightened his grip around her, smiling as he kissed her cheek. Falling asleep himself a few minutes later.

Sam was finally happy. He had everything he needed right there in his arms.


End file.
